Examination
by azhar
Summary: Hinata tidak tahu sejak kapan ia bisa merasakan perasaan berdebar sepert ini./"Akan kutarik dan kubawa dia sekarang ke apartemen,"/Ya, semuanya berawal dari kejadian konyol itu. /"C-chotto "/Siapa yang bersalah?/"aku tak menerima penolakan."/Hinata yang tidak sengaja menatapnya atau…/"Y-ya."/sikap jahil pria yang sebangku dengannya?/Gaara menyeringgai, menarik/newbie. ikutan!


" _Otou_ - _san_ , aku berangkat."

"Hn. Perlu diantarkan supir?"

"Tak perlu, _Otou_ - _san_."

Hinata membungkuk pada sang ayah dan mengambil tasnya yang tersampir di kursi meja makan. Setelahnya Hinata menuju pintu depan dan menyapa sebentar sambil tersenyum pada sang penjaga rumah sebelum membuka pagar rumahnya.

Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum mengeluarkan karbondioksida yang berada dalam tubuhnya. Hari ini hari yang cerah. Dan Hinata harus lebih semangat dari hari kemarin untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan bersama-sama dengan sahabatnya sebelum lusa, kelasnya akan dipisah dengan kelas lain. Karena seminggu ke depan ia akan bertempur dengan ujian akhir semester.

 **Examination**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **The story created by © alhena**

 **Gaara .S and Hinata .H**

 **Rate: T**

 **Romance, Drama, abal, gaje, little bit humor, maybe(?), AU, Out of Character, typos is always my problem(?), alur lambat-cepat, dan kesalahan lainnya.**

 **Don't like Don't read!**

 **Just push BACK if you not like this story. Don't flame, please.**

Happy reading!

Hinata tiba di sekolah lebih awal mendahului kawannya yang akan tiba di sekolah pukul 08.00. Bisa dibilang Hinata itu tipikal orang yang tidak menyukai−menghindari− keramaian. Jadi, ia akan berangkat sepagi mungkin, berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya, dan bersikap tidak peduli pada sekitar yang mulai ramai berdatangan anak-anak dengan segala kehebohannya akan masalah kehidupan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Menyapa kawan-kawannya yang datang? Huh, yang benar saja.

Hinata itu orang yang pemalu dan mudah gugup. Karena itulah dirinya sulit untuk berinteraksi.

" _Ohayou_ , Hinata- _chan_!" sapa seseorang yang berada didepannya.

Hinata menutup buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Menengadahkan wajahnya seraya tersenyum pada sesorang yang berada dihadapannya. " _O-ohayou_ , T-tenten- _chan_."

Dia adalah murid baru−pindahan. Lima bulan yang lalu kelasnya kedatangan murid baru. Tenten namanya. Tenten pindah karena orangtuanya dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha. Orangtuanya mengajak Tenten ikut karena tidak mau meninggalkan sang anak dengan alasan tempat tinggal rumahnya yang dulu –Suna High School− sangat jauh dengan tempat mereka bekerja sekarang, alhasil Tenten terpaksa pindah dari sekolah lamanya ke Konoha High School dan orangtuanya membeli rumah di Konoha.

Murid baru itu menjadi teman–yang kini sudah menjadi sahabat− pertamanya, sebab saat itu, bangku yang kosong hanya berada disebelah Hinata. Mereka saling mengenalkan diri masing-masing dan Hinata bahagia akan hal itu. Karena teman sebangkunya tidak seperti teman-temannya yang lain.

Tenten tersenyum sekilas sebelum beranjak pindah menuju bangkunya –disebelah Hinata. " _Ne_ , kau tak bosan membaca buku terus, Hinata? Hari ini'kan bebas, cuma mengambil kartu peserta saja kok, tidak belajar."

Hinata tersenyum mendengar ucapan Tenten. "T-tidak. W-walaupun bebas, kita juga harus membaca materi pelajaran sedikit-sedikit u-untuk ujian nanti, Tenten- _chan_."

"Hh… kau ini. Itu'kan lusa, Hinata-chan. Kau kan bisa membacanya dirumah besok." Tenten menggerutu. Kepalanya ia topangkan ke tangan kanannya.

Hinata tertawa kecil melihat sahabatnya itu. "B-baiklah, _Shukujo-sama_."

Tenten berpura-pura kesal dengan perkataan yang dilontarkan Hinata. Mulutnya megerucut, sambil berkata dengan ketus. "Itu tidak lucu, Hinata- _chan_."

Hinata tertawa kembali. Namum kegiatan mereka terhenti kala pria berambut putih dengan menggunakan masker biru di wajahnya masuk ke kelas. Itu wali kelasnya. Kakashi Hatake. Mereka pun kembali ke bangkunya masing-masing.

" _Ohayou_ , _minna_."

" _Ohayou_ , _sensei_!"

"Baiklah, hari ini sensei akan membagikan kalian kartu UAS untuk hari senin. Bagi yang namanya dipanggil, harap maju kedepan."

Kakashi membuka map yang berisikan kartu peserta dan lembaran absen kelas X IPA 1. Ia mulai menyebut satu persatu murid-muridnya sesuai urutan absen.

"Ayame Teuchi."

Ayame yang merasa namanya dipanggil segera maju kedepan mengambil kartu peserta dan tanda tangan dilembar absen kelas X IPA 1. Sebagai tanda telah menerima kartu peserta UAS.

"Chouji Akimichi."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

Hinata maju ke depan untuk mengambil kartu peserta.

Satu persatu murid kelas X IPA 2 maju ke depan.

"Tenten Asuka."

Tenten maju ke depan dan mengambil kartu peserta. Ia mengucapkan 'terima kasih' pada Kakashi dan kembali ke kursinya.

Semua murid-murid kelas X IPA 1 sudah mendapatkan kartu peserta. Kakashi memberitahukan pada murid-murid kesayangannya itu agar lebih giat rajin belajar mulai besok, serta mengucapkan 'selamat menempuh ujian akhir semester' sebelum beranjak pergi dari kelas.

Kelas kembali ramai seperti buasanya. Anak-anak kelas X IPA 1 mulai beranjak pulang karena setelah pembagian kartu peserta UAS, sekolah diliburkan untuk persiapan senin nanti.

"Hinata, kau ruangan berapa?"

Hinata membuka tasnya. Memasukkan kartu peserta dalam tempat pensilnya. "A-aku di ruangan tigabelas, Tenten- _chan_ r-ruangan berapa?" Kemudian ia masukkan tempat pensil itu pada tasnya dan menutupnya kembali.

"Entah," Tenten mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku malas melihatnya. Seperti biasa, kita pasti beda kelas, Hinata."

" _Ne_ , Hinata- _chan_. Bagaimana jika hari ini kita main kerumahku? Kan bosan juga kalau kita mulai belajarnya hari ini. Bagaimana?"

Hinata berpikir sejenak. Selang beberapa detik ia mengangguk, tanda setuju. "B-baiklah."

Tenten tersenyum lebar. "Yosh! Kalau begitu ayo, Hinata- _chan_! Kebetulan hari ini ibuku akan membuat cookies, aku akan membantu ibuku dan kau harus mencicipi buatan kami, Hinata- _chan_." Tenten menarik pelan tangan Hinata sambil berlari-lari kecil di koridor, tanda ia tak sabar untuk pulang kerumah.

.

ǁ alhena ǁ

.

"Tadaima."

Hinata membuka sepatu dan menyimpannya pada rak sepatu yang terletak disamping pintu masuk.

" _Okaeri_ , _Nee-chan_." Ucap seorang perempuan di seberang ruangan−ruang keluarga− yang tengah duduk di sofa sambil menonton variety show. Hanabi Hyuuga.

Hinata bangkit dan menghampiri adiknya di ruang keluarga. Ia duduk disebelahnya dan tersenyum sambil mengacak-acakkan rambut adiknya. " _Nee-chan_ bawakan ini untukmu."

Hanabi sedikit mengecilkan volume suara televisi. "Ini apa, _nee-chan_?" lalu mengambil bungkusan berisi toples yang diberikan Hinata.

"Itu cookies, dari teman _nee-chan_."

"Hwaa~ _hountou'ka_?" Hanabi berbinar mendengar bahwa sang kakak membawakan cookies. Makanan kesukaannya.

"…" Hinata mengangguk.

Hanabi memeluk sang _nee-chan_ nya itu. " _Arigatou_ , _nee-chan_. Kau memang tau kesukaanku."

Hinata mengelus rambut Hanabi dengan sayang. "Sama-sama. Aku selalu tau kesukaan adik nee-chan yang nakal ini," Hanabi mencubit pinggang sang kakak yang tengah menggodanya. ".. _Otou-san_ dan Neji- _nii_ mana?"

Hanabi melepaskan pelukannya. " _Otou-san_ pergi ke Suna, _Otou-san_ bilang ada urusan mendadak. Neji- _nii_ belum pulang."

"Hmm, souka. Baiklah _nee-chan_ keatas dulu ya, Hanabi- _chan_."

"Hu-um."

.

ǁ alhena ǁ

.

 **Monday – Konoha High School. 06.30 am.**

Seperti biasa. Hinata tiba di sekolah lebih awal. Kali ini bukan untuk menghindar dari keramaian –walaupun itu juga termasuk alasan terakhir−, tapi hari ini adalah hari pertama siswa-siswi KHS akan mengikuti ujian akhir semester. Ujian terakhir yang menentukan naik dan tidaknya siswa-siswi–kelas sepuluh dan kelas sebelas− KHS ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi. Mengetahui bahwa murid-murid kelas duabelas sudah lulus dua bulan yang lalu.

Dan karena itulah Hinata datang lebih awal agar tidak terlambat di hari pertama ujiannya. Selain itu, Hinata juga harus mencari ruangan dimana ia akan mengikuti UAS. Karena kelasnya dibagi menjadi dua dan disatukan dengan kelas lain. Biasanya kelas sepuluh akan disatukan dengan kelas sebelas, bukan dengan kelas setara yang berbeda kelas.

Guru-guru bilang, itu akan mempermudah para murid menyontek jika hanya disatukan dengan kelas yang berbeda.

Jadi, guru-guru sepakat jika ujian semester, siswa-siswi KHS dipecah menjadi dua dan disatukan dengan senior-seniornya. Begitupun sebaliknya.

Hinata kembali melihat kartu peserta yang tertulis ruangan dimana ia akan mengikuti ujian nanti.

Nama: Hinata Hyuuga

Kelas: X IPA 1

Nomor Peserta: 11-12-070-12

Ruang: 13

Hm.. ruang tigabelas.

Ruang delapan..

Sembilan..

Sepuluh…

Hinata telusuri kelas-kelas yang didepan kacanya tertempel nomor ruangan.

Tigabelas.

Ah ini dia! Hinata maju mendekati kaca transparan yang tertera nomor ruangan dan daftar nomor peserta .

Hinata kembali−lagi melihat kartu peserta untuk yang kali kedua. Takut-takut ia salah ruangan.

Tigabelas. Ah ya benar. Ini ruangannya. Ia amati daftar nomor peserta pada kaca tersebut.

11-12-058-01..

11-12-068-10.

11-12-070-12.

Ah itu dia nomor pesertanya!

Hm.. dia ada di.. barisan kedua−bangku terakhir sebelah kiri.

Hinata terlonjak kaget saat tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menepuk pundaknya. Membalikkan badannya perlahan dan.. Hinata menghela nafas. Tenten ternyata, pikirnya.

Tenten tersenyum lebar melihat ekspresi Hinata yang pucat seperti melihat hantu. "Yo! Hinata- _chan_."

" _O-ohayou_ , T-tenten- _chan_. K-kau mengagetkanku."

" _Ohayou_. Hehe maafkan aku, habisnya kau seperti serius sekali. Melihat apa?"

Hinata sedikit menggeserkan badannya. "A-aku mencari ruanganku. K-kau sudah menemukan ruanganmu, Tenten- _chan_?"

Tenten menggelengkan kepalanya. "Belum. Mungkin aku disebelah ruanganmu, Hinata."

" _Souka_.." Hinata mengangguk paham.

"Ayo kita masuk keruanganmu, Hinata." Tenten mendorong badan Hinata agar masuk kedalam ruangannya.

Hinata yang didorong oleh Tenten mencoba menahan badannya untuk tidak masuk kedalam ruangan itu. "C-chotto, Tenten- _chan_." Namun apalah kekuatan seorang Hinata Hyuuga dibandingkan dengan gadis karate seperti Tenten yang dapat menahan kekuatan badannya yang terbilang cukup lemah itu.

Alhasil, Hinata terdorong kedalam yang hampir terjerembap ke depan karena ada botol air minum yang tak sengaja ia injak. Beruntung Tenten menahannya agar tidak terjatuh. Untung saja di ruangan itu tidak ada siapapun. Jika ada teman-temannya dan para senpainya, sudah dipastikan ia harus menahan malu. Atau ia akan pingsan di tempat.

" _Gomen_ , Hinata- _chan_. Kau tak apa?" kata Tenten sambil memasang raut menyesal. Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tanda ia baik-baik saja. "Tidak apa-apa, Tenten- _chan_."

.

.

.

Keadaan ruangan tigabelas mulai ramai. Kawan-kawannya –X IPA 1− mulai berdatangan. Tak jarang kakak kelasnyapun mulai berdatangan.

Hinata yang tadi membaca buku –ditemani Tenten mulai mengeluarkan papan ujian dan tempat pensil. Tenten pamit untuk masuk keruangannya. Hinata mengangguk dan mengucapkan 'semangat!' pada sahabatnya itu.

KRING . . KRING . . KRINGG . .

Ruangan kelas Hinata penuh dengan teman serta senpai-senpainya. Tapi ada yang membuatnya bingung. Ada beberapa bangku yang kosong disini. Tepatnya disebelah kanan masing-masing temannya. Apa sekolah kelebihan bangku, sehingga diruangannya banyak bangku kosong? Ah, tapi yang benar saja. Bangku sebelah Hinatapun kosong.

Masa iya dirinya cuma duduk sendiri? Kalaupun iya, biasanya petugas sekolah akan menyediakan bangku dan meja kecil untuk murid yang ujiannya ini? Hh.. entahlah. Lagipula, diujung papan meja sebelah kanan Hinata ada nomor peserta. Berarti ia berdua dengan seorang…senpai?

Tapi kenapa belum masuk juga? Padahal sekarang sudah pukul 07.55. Yang berarti lima menit lagi guru akan masuk untuk memulai ujian.

Hh..sudahlah jangan dipikirkan.

" _Ohayou_ , _minna-san_."

Gurunya sudah datang.

" _Ohayou_ , Kurenai- _sensei_."

"Baiklah, sebelum ki−" Ucapan sang guru terpotong kala ada suara seseorang yang menyela.

"Maaf _sensei_ , kami terlambat." Kata seseorang berambut hitam ikat satu dibelakang dengan tas tersampir dibahu kirinya.

"Dari mana saja kalian? Kalian tau ini sudah jam berapa?"

"Kami tadi ada urusan sedikit, _sensei_. Hehehe." Jawab seseorang yang berambut kuning ikat satu –juga.

Kurena menghela nafas. "Kali ini sensei maafkan, jangan terulang lagi. Kalian itu sedang ujian. Kembalilah kebangku kalian masing-masing."

" _Ha'i sensei_. Arigatou."

Merekapun berjalan ke bangkunya masing-masing. Hinata menatap kawanan senpainya itu dengan tegang.

Semoga saja ia tidak sebangku dengan pria berambut kunig ikat dengan tindik di telinga kanannya. Semoga saja ia tak sebangku dengan pria bercodet di bawah mata kanan-kirinya, atau semoga saja ia tidak sebangku dengan pria berambut merah bata dengan tattoo _kanji 'Ai'_ di dahinya yang baju seragamnya sedikit menyembul keluar dan dasi terlihat−disengaja longgar, seperti tidak dirapikan. Ciri anak berandal sekali.

Namun sayang beribu sayang, ia harus sebangku dengan pria berambut merah acak-acakkan dengan tattoo kanji ' _Ai_ ' di dahinya kala lelaki itu duduk disebelahnya. Yah, semoga saja senpai ini mau sebangku dengannya, batin Hinata.

"Baiklah, sebelum _sensei_ memberikan lembaran soal dan jawaban ujian pada kalian, berdoalah terlebih dahulu. Kemudian simpan tas kalian didepan."

" _Ha'i_."

.

.

.

Hinata menghapus pelan garis kecil dilembar jawabannya. Ia sudah selesai mengerjakan soal ujian. Kemudian Hinata periksa kembali lembar jawaban yang sudah ia isi rapi. Takut ada soal atau option lain yang tidak terisi.

Merasa tidak ada yang kosong Hinata menutup lembar jawabannya dengan lembar soal. Ia masukkan pensil, penghapus dan pulpen ke dalam tempat pensil.

Hinata menoleh ke kanan. Pria berambut merah bata itu sedang bersandar memejamkan mata dengan kedua tangan dibelakang, sebagai tumpuan.

Apa senpai itu sudah selesai mengerjakan soal? Cepat sekali, pikirnya.

Hinata pandang wajah senpainya itu lekat-lekat.

Hm.. senpainya itu kalau dipikir-pikir tampan juga. Kulit putih bersih, memiliki mata emerald–yang sempat Hinata lihat dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar seperti panda, tattoo kanji yang ada di dahinya−yang menambah kesan liar dan keren, hidung mancung seperti perosotan, ditambah kumisnya yang sangat-sangat tipis yang hanya bisa kau lihat dari dekat, dan bibir merah muda tipis. Tampannya.

Oh tidak! Lihatlah. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka disertai keluarnya dengkuran halus. Uwaa menggemaskann~.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh seseorang pria berambut merah itu membuka matanya. Hinata terlalu fokus−terpana− melihat wajah sang senpai, tanpa mengetahui bahwa kedua mata sang empu sedang memperhatikannya.

Pria itu mengernyit bingung saat melihat adik kelasnya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan berbinar. "Ada apa?"

Eh?

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya. Ia ketahuan tengah menatap senpainya itu saat tidur. Seketika pipinya memerah. Aa.. Hinata malu. Jika bisa, ingin sekali ia kini menggali lubang dan memasukkan dirinya sedalam mungkin.

"G-gomenasai, _s-senpai_. A-aku.. m-maksudku−" Hinata gelagapan.

KRING. . KRING. . KRINGG. .

Pria itu mengedikkan bahunya. Acuh dengan tingkah adik kelas yang meminta maaf karena hal biasa–baginya. Ia meregangkan kedua tangannya, kemudian berdiri mengambil lembaran soal dan jawabannya lalu berjalan ke depan−mengumpulkannya.

"Oi, Gaara! Kau sudah selesai?"

Pria yang−ternyata bernama Gaara itu pun menoleh ke temannya yang berambut rapi terpangkas. "Hn. Aku tunggu di tempat seperti biasa, Hidan."

Pria yang dipanggil Hidan itu mengangguk. "Ya. Baiklah."

Sebelum Gaara keluar dari ruangan itu, ia menoleh sebentar ke arah bangkunya. Tepatnya menatap sang adik kelas sebelah bangkunya dengan penuh arti.

Hinata yang ditatap olehnya gelagapan dan menunduk sembari berpura-pura membereskan lembar soal dan jawaban.

Gaara menyeringgai.

Hm, menarik.

.

ǁ alhena ǁ

.

 **Saturday – Konoha High School. 06.25 am.**

Hari demi hari berlalu. Hari ini adalah hari sabtu. Hari terakhir dimana siswa-siswi KHS mengikuti ujian akhir semester.

Hinata bernafas lega. Akhirnya ujian sebentar lagi selesai. Yah walaupun hari-hari sebelumnya ia sedikit −banyak− terganggu karena peristiwa 'itu'. Sejak insiden senin lalu senpai sebelah tidak pernah mengucapkan satu patah katapun padanya. Dan ia merasa bersalah dan selalu tergugup−jika sedang duduk dengan Gaara-senpai karena hal itu.

Hinata kadang berpikir, bagaimana jika Gaara-senpai marah sampai tidak mau berbicara padanya? Bagaimana jika Gaara-senpai marah dan akhirnya mencegat Hinata ditempat yang sepi?−walaupun sampai sekarang belum pernah dicegat. Atau... bagaimana jika senpainnya itu akan menuntut padanya karena memandang seseorang disaat orang tertidur?

Oke, pertanyaan terakhir mungkin terdengar berlebihan.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali meminta maaf pada Gaara. Tapi ia tidak berani−lebih tepatnya takut. Bagaimana jika Gaara tidak mau memaafkannya? Lalu ia harus melakukan apa?

Oke, hari ini banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam pikirannya yang membuat kepalanya pusing.

Yosh! Hinata memutuskan setelah ujian pelajaran terakhir berakhir ia akan berbicara dengan Gaara-senpai di tempat yang tidak terlalu mencolok dilihat orang, setelah itu ia akan meminta maaf akan sikapnya yang tidak sopan itu, lalu pulang dengan perasaan tenang dan..lega? Ya, semoga saja senpai itu mau memaafkannya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa dengan hari ujian kemarin, Hari ini Hinata datang ke sekolah lebih awal, membuka kembali buku pelajaran yang akan diujiankan, setelah itu ia akan duduk manis menunggu gurunya tiba.

Senpai sebelahnya akan datang ke kelasnya dengan waktu lima menit sebelum guru datang. Lalu duduk disebelahnya dengan gaya cueknya, guru yang berbeda akan datang ke kelasnya, murid-murid memanjatkan doa pada tuhan agar diberikan kelancaran dalam ujian serta mendapatkan nilai yang maksimal, lalu Hinata menyimpan tasnya ke depan dan mengerjakan ujian dengan materi-materi yang sudah ia pelajari semalam.

Kemudian saat bel istirahat terdengar ia akan segera mengumpulkan lembarannya, setelah itu Tenten akan datang menemuinya, saling bercengkrama satu sama lain.

Lalu ketika bel masuk kembali berbunyi−tanda ujian kedua dimulai, Tenten akan pamit padanya untuk kembali ke kelas, guru dan para teman serta senpainya masuk ke ruangan, dilanjutkan dengan memanjatkan doa, kemudian mengerjakan soal dengan teliti−lagi.

Jika sudah selesai ia akan memeriksa lembar jawabannya kembali dan duduk dengan tenang. Menuggu kertas kehadiran ujian datang padanya, menuggu waktu ujian terakhir berlalu, dan−

"Hei!"

−pulang ke rumah.

Suara seseorang di sebelahnya membuat Hinata menoleh.

Ya tuhan! Itu suara senpai sebelahnya. Gaara-senpai.

"Y-ya?"

"Sekarang kau ujian pelajaran apa?" Gaara menatap Hinata.

"Seni budaya. E-eh m-maksudku f-fisika." Bodoh. Kenapa disaat seperti ini ia malah gugup berbicara dengan senpainya itu?

"Hn."

Setelahnya tidak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan obrolan. Hinata menunduk, merasa tidak ada lagi hal yang perlu di katakan.

Ayolah Hinata, ini kesempatanmu! Ayo katakan permintaan maafmu sekarang padanya. Kapan lagi bisa seperti ini? Selagi dia masih mau berbicara padamu, batin Hinata berteriak.

Baiklah! Ia akan mengatakannya sekarang.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Kemudian ia tatap mata Gaara−yang kini masih menatapnya− dengan penuh keberanian.

Ayo katakan!

Tangannya ia kepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Menahan rasa gugup sekaligus rasa malu. Keringat sebesar biji jagung pun mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Baiklah ia akan mengatakannya!

"G-gaara- _senpai_."

Gaara yang masih menatap Hinata pun hanya menatapnya datar. "Hm?"

Ayo katakan!

"E-eto. . . A-ano. . a-aku. . . _g-gomen_ −" ucapan pelan Hinata terpotong.

"Hyuuga- _san_. Ini kertas kehadiranmu. Tolong berikan kertas kehadiran ini juga ya, pada Gaara."

Ah! Kenapa seperti ini?

Hinata menoleh pada senpai yang disebelah kirinya. Konan-senpai. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padanya. Ia berikan kertas satunya pada Gaara. Satunya lagi Hinata isi dengan tanda tangannya.

Gaara yang sudah selesai tanda tangan, menyerahkan kertas itu pada teman di depannya, kemudian bertanya pada Hinata. "Kau Hyuuga?"

"Uhm. N-namaku H-hinata. H-hinata Hyuuga, G-gaara- _senpai_."

"…" Gaara mengangguk paham.

Hening.

"Tadi ingin berbicara apa?" Gaara menghadapkan badannya ke sebelah kiri, supaya bisa berhadapan dengan Hinata lebih jelas.

Hinata kembali gugup. Tuh kan, sekarang ia jadi malu mau mengatakannya.

"E-eto. . . B-bukan apa-apa, _s-senpai_." Hinata menuduk, menggelengkan kepala. Matanya ia pejamkan erat.

Gaara mendengus. Ia paling tidak suka dengan orang yang ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya tapi tidak jadi.

Sebenarnya ia tau kalau Hinata ingin sekali meminta maaf padanya tentang–entah apa. Aa.. ia tahu. Feeling Gaara mengatakan, bahwa mungkin Hinata ingin meminta maaf tentang kejadian senin lalu. Kejadian dimana sang adik kelas−yang baru ia temui− tengah menatapnya saat tertidur. Sebenarnya sih Gaara sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya. Cuman sikap adik kelas yang membuatnya gemas inilah membuat dirinya untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Gaara menyeringgai. Tiba-tiba ia terlintas memiliki ide.

Pukk

Gaara menepuk pundak Hinata pelan. Hinata terlonjak kaget. Pandangannya menatap mata Gaara. Hinata menatap kedua matanya dan senpainya itupun membalas tatapannya.

Iris emerald bertemu lavender.

Saling terpesona satu sama lain.

Mengagumi indahnya paras masiing-masing dengan bahasa mata.

Saling terpukau.

Saling terhanyut.

Saling terpikat masuk kedalam iris masing-masing.

 _Crap!_ Rencana Gaara yang ingin menjahili adik kelas tetapi dirinya sendiri malah terpana oleh paras cantik Hinata.

Adik kelasnya itu… cantik.

Gaara menatap manik Hinata tepat sembari mendekat. Lama. Tanpa ia sadari Gaara mulai memajukan tubuhnya. Saling mendekat.

Mereka dapat menghirup wangi dan hangat tubuh masing-masing yang menguar. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk mengelus pipi tembam Hinata.

Gaara menyesap wangi bunga lavender pada perpotongan leher Hinata. "Apa yang ingin kau katakan? Sebenarnya aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak jadi mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui." Bisik Gaara tepat di telinga Hinata hingga nafas keduanya beradu.

Sebelum Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya. Bibirnya terkunci oleh bibir Gaara.

Oh tidak!

Ini ciuman pertamanya!

Apa-apaan ini?!

Ciuman pertamanya diambil oleh…senpainya?!

Awalnya hanya kecupan-kecupan ringan. Namun berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kecil yang di dominasi oleh pergerakan bibir Gaara.

"Uhm..umh.."

Bibir ranum Gaara melumat lembut bibir Hinata yang kecil mungil. Tangan kanannya ia selipkan pada tengkuk Hinata untuk memperdalam ciumannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya mencoba mengangkat badan Hinata yang ringan untuk duduk di pangkuannya dan menarik pinggang gadis mungil tersebut agar semakin mendekat padanya.

Hinata yang sedikit demi sedikit terbuai ciuman senpainnya itu mulai memejamkan mata. Mencoba menikmati ciumannya dan mencoba untuk membalas ciuman senpainya itu dengan kaku.

Gaara yang mengetahui bahwa sang adik kelas mulai membalas ciumannya itu menyeringgai.

Sesekali Gaara melepaskan pagutannya untuk memberi jeda sang adik kelas untuk menghirup udara namun tak berlangsung lama ia kembali memagutnya.

Mereka terlalu menikmati kegiatannya itu. Tidak ada yang mau menyadarkan diri masing-masing. Terbuai pada kegiatan mereka sendiri. Seakan sedang di dunia mereka berdua.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka bahwa guru, teman-teman dan adik kelasnya itu tengah menatap mereka dengan mulut yang menganga, bersiul, dan ada yang tertawa terkikik.

"Oi! Gaara. Berani juga nyalimu mencium seseorang disaat ujian, eh?"

"Kenapa tidak kau buka saja sekalian pakaiannya, eh?"

"Tertarik sekali kau menghabiskannya disini, Gaara."

Sahutan-sahutan mulai memenuhi ruangan kelas tersebut. Anko-sensei mendelik tajam pada muridnya yang mengucapkan kata-kata frontal. Gaara yang mendengar sahutan temannya, bersikap cuek.

"Hahaha. Kalau aku jadi kau, akan kutarik dan kubawa dia sekarang ke apartemen untuk tidur bersama diranjang."

Gaara menyeringgai saat temannya, Sasori memberi 'saran' yang bagus untuknya.

.

.

KRING. . . KRINGG . .

Lihat? Bahkan walau bel terakhir sudah berbunyipun mereka belum selesai. Murid-murid yang sudah selesai segera mengumpulkan lembaran soal dan jawaban. Tidak mau menganggu sepasang kekasih–calon kekasih− yang sedang ehem…ehem.. bermesraan.

Sang guru pun mencoba berdehem, namun karena tak ada yang sadar guru yang bergender perempuan itupun menyahut.

"Hyuuga- _san_."

"…"

"Sabaku- _san_."

"…"

"Sabaku- _san_."

"…"

"SABAKU- _SAN_ DAN HYUUGA- _SAN_!" urat perempat keluar dari pelipis sang guru.

Hinata tersadar dari kegiatan'nya'. Benang saliva tipis tercipta hingga terputus karena lepasnya dua bibir. Hinata mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuan Gaara. Memberi jarak dengan Gaara-senpai dan membereskan pakaian dan rambutnya yang sedikit berantakan. Merasa gurunya memanggil padanya Hinata menoleh pada sang guru.

"I-iya, A-anko- _sensei_?"

Anko-sensei memejamkan matanya sembari merapikan lembaran soal dan jawaban kelas sepuluh dan sebelas. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

BLUSHH

Wajah Hinata merona. Sial, kenapa ia bisa berbuat hal 'itu' dengan Gaara? Ia tak berpikir bahwa dirinya bisa terbuai pada senseinya.

Pada ciumannya.

"A-aku. . ." lidah Hinata terasa kelu untuk mengucapkan kata.

"Sudahlah, cepat kumpulkan soal dan jawaban kalian."

Hinata mengangguk. Dengan langkah seribu ia berikan lembaran soal dan jawaban ujiannya, diikuti dengan Gaara dibelakang.

Hinata kembali ke bangkunya. Membereskan barang-barangnya yang berantakan dan cepat-cepat memasukannya kedalam tas.

Anko- _sensei_ pergi duluan untuk menyimpan berkas-berkas ujian tersebut. Hinata mengangguk dan mengucapkan 'hati-hati, _sensei_ ' dengan dijawab 'ya, kalian juga' oleh senseinya itu.

Hinata ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan itu, karena kini ia hanya bersama senseinya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ia berlama-lama dekat dengan Gaara-senpai. Ia baru ingin melangkah namun tertahan karena seseorang−Gaara-senpai− memegang lengannya. Menahannya.

SETT

"Tunggu aku di gerbang."

Eh?

Gaara berjalan mendekat pada Hinata. "Mulai hari ini kita pacaran." Bisik Gaara dengan sedikit menyejajarkan tingginya. "Aku tau kau ingin meminta maaf tentang kejadian senin lalu padaku,"

"…"

"Dan aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau menjadi pacarku-" Gaara menatap matanya lekat. "-Hinata."

BLUSHH

Mata Hinata terbelalak mendengar penuturan Gaara yang ditujukan padanya. Ia terdiam. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Gaara.

"A-ap−"

"Aku tak menerima penolakan." Gaara berjalan melewati Hinata.

Gaara pergi meninggalkannya, namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi Gaara menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kelas tanpa berniat membalikkan badannya, lalu ia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat wajah Hinata benar-benar merona− menahan malu. Kali ini ia benar-benar pergi dari kelas itu.

Hinata segera keluar dari kelas menyadari bahwa ia sendiri.

Wajahnya kini semakin merona melebihi warna rambut senpainya itu. Tangannya terasa dingin. Angin sore musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya ia hiraukan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Saat berjalan pun Hinata menunduk semakin dalam, bukannya berjalan dengan benar.

Ia malu. Sangat.

Aa.. kenapa ia tidak menyadari bahwa senpai itu menciumnya tadi.

Dan apa tadi? Jadi pacarnya?

Lalu..apa tadi yang dikatakannya? Masaiya ciumannya… se− ah ia semakin malu.

Eh? Kok dirinya jadi mesum begini. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. Tenang Hinata tenang.

TIN TIN!

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Itu senpainya. Buru-buru Hinata melangkah dan menghampiri Gaara yang sedang didalam mobil. Gaara membuka kaca mobilnya lalu berkata. "Ayo masuk−" ia membukakan pintu mobilnya dari dalam dan menguncinya otomatis. "−pacarku."

BLUSHH

Hhh. . . sepertinya har ini Hinata terlalu banyak merona.

 **Flashback**

 _Hinata ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari ruangan itu, karena kini ia hanya bersama senseinya. Akan sangat berbahaya jika ia berlama-lama dekat dengan Gaara-senpai. Ia baru ingin melangkah namun tertahan karena seseorang−Gaara-senpai− memegang lengannya. Menahannya._

 _SETT_

" _Tunggu aku di gerbang."_

 _Eh?_

 _Gaara berjalan mendekat pada Hinata. "Mulai hari ini kita pacaran." Bisik Gaara dengan sedikit menyejajarkan tingginya. "Aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau mau jadi pacarku-" Gaara menatap matanya lekat. "-Hinata."_

 _BLUSHH_

 _Mata Hinata terbelalak mendengar penuturan Gaara yang ditujukan padanya. Ia terdiam. Mencoba mencerna perkataan Gaara._

" _A-ap−"_

" _Aku tak menerima penolakan." Gaara berjalan melewati Hinata._

 _Gaara pergi meninggalkannya, namun sebelum ia benar-benar pergi Gaara menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kelas tanpa berniat membalikkan badannya, lalu ia mengucapkan kalimat yang membuat wajah Hinata benar-benar merona− menahan malu._

" _Terima kasih atas ciumannya. Ciumanmu benar-benar hebat, Hyuuga." Gaara menyeringai melihat tingkah Hinata yang kembali merona hebat._

 _Dan Gaara benar-benar pergi dari ruangan kelas tersebut dengan hati senang._

Beruntunglah ia sebangku dengan adik kelas yang 'menguntungkan'−baginya. Haha.

 _Jadi ujian kali ini, ujian yang paling memalukan atau 'menguntungkan'?_

 _Hinata: memalukan._

 _Gaara: menggairah−PLAKK!− maksudku, menguntungkan!_

END

Ending dengan gajenya-_-

Perkenalkan, azhar-desu. Yoroshiku! Aku newbie, yang masih pemula dalam hal tulis-menulis.

Bdw, di cerita ini ku sisipin dikitlah hurtnya, kerasa ga? No. isn't?! Oiya disini juga ada dikit humornya, yang daftar nama kelas Hime-sama. Ayame Teuchi dan Tenten Asuka. Hahah apa bet dah-_- pasti garing humornya *pastii* habis az tak tau nama panjang mereka.

Sebenarnya cerita ini berasal dari pengalaman temenku, tapi banyak yang ditambahin. Terutama adegan 'aneh'nya yang ga mungkin terjadi di RL. Salahkan otak az yang tiba-tiba kampret ini-,-

Dan karena itulah az bikin ff ini. Thanks bro, 'cause your experience, I can write this story.

Yosh! Cause I'm a newbie in here, give your review, please. I'm so appreciated that if you want feed my story with a review! *inggris gaje*

Ktitik dan saran yang membangun akan saya terima dengan senang hati.

See you in next story.

Azhar. August, 2015


End file.
